Have I gone mad?
by superhero2084
Summary: Anna thought the world was simple until the day she followed a map that led to a sewer. The only thing she remembers is falling into a pool and being transported to a world of hate, violence, and death. Now she has a new challenge in life. And it's trying to survive. OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Well here is the beginning to my story. Yes it's a OC, yes it's one of those 'girl gets sent to Game of Thrones universe.' But game of thrones never existed in my OC world.

Just give it a read! :) and maybe review. And remember this is the prologue not chapter one. That's why the character isn't really explained.

I do not own anything besides the characters I make up in my head!

* * *

"Get out here girl!" The man yelled while running and dodging branches, and logs.

Tears and sweat streaming down my face, one hand gripping my bloody side, other gripped tight around the young girls wrist to help her keep up.

"We can't out run him!" Cried the young girl, "We don't even know where we are."

She was right. I had no idea where I was, we could be running around in circle for all I know. And I don't have a clue how to fight for us in case we do get caught. So to sum up our situation we our screwed, "Just keep running we can't give up!"

I ask myself how I got put into this situation. This isn't the world that I was from. I was from a place where I would never have to run for my life. I wasn't from a place where things were this confusing! I'm not use to running or walking and having to fend for myself not to mention a child!

"Anna!" The child whimpered "I can't." She fell to the forest floor.

I could hear him. That fat disgusting man, breathing hard hacking away at all the loose branches that got in his way.

"Up." I snapped, falling to the ground forgetting all about my side at the moment. It could be from all the blood lose, adrenaline, or the fact it's cold as ever and I wasn't papered.

I pulled the child into my arms to boost her into the tree. "You're gonna have to climb for me, whatever happens do not come down till that man is gone." Pushing her to the first branch that was large enough to climb, "just climb keep going until you can't see the me anymore."

"Anna no!" The child cried out. "Not without you! I command you not to leave me and to climb this tree!" She yelled I could hear her slamming her little fists into the tree.

The pain hit me like a train, I knew I wasn't going to be able to climb the tree. Shit... Falling to the base of tree I looked up to her, "don't be stubborn, get your ass in that tree and don't come down!" I rasped. I could tell I was getting tired, double vision was hitting me hard, breathing was becoming difficult. All I wanted to do was sleep. My dress was torn and wet with blood. It's not like even if we did survive we could just walk into a village asking for help. I herd a snap to my right, eyes wide I turned to the source of the sound.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be running around in the woods." The man wheezed jumping over the log.

Looking up into the tree I couldn't see much because it was dark, but I knew she was safe and out of sight. Sighing a leaned back into the tree looking at the fat man. "Leave now and nothing will happen to you." I gripped a rather large rock in my hand.

"Ha! You little whore." He scoffed "you threaten me!" He puffed his chest out. "You will be a nice toy," he circled around to my front "well if you don't die that is."

Smirking I shrugged my shoulder "death does not frighten me," I laughed well more like choked.

The man ran towards me grabbing a hand full of my hair. "I want you alive!" He hissed smacking me across the face.

I was in so much pain to begin with I didn't even feel the slap. Groaning from all the moving he was putting me through, I just knew my side was spilling out more blood. "I'm not dying today!" I screamed and rammed the rock into the mans head. I knew I couldn't hit him hard enough, but it was hard enough for him to let go.

"You bitch!" He yelled wiping away at the blood from his brow. "Now you wi..."

A bunch of leaves fell from above us. Worse possible time if you ask me. The man looked up into the trees. "Ah another one." The man said with a disgusting grin.

My eyes wide "No!" I yelled getting to my feet. I wasn't neither fast nor strong enough to take him down. He just had to give me a slight push. I was too weak to get up now, whimpering I looked up to the trees. "Arya run!" But it was too late I couldn't see much of what happened next. All I herd was screaming and blood being spilt.

How did I let this happen I asked myself? How did I end up in this strange world? How did that stupid sewer hole lead me to a place so horrible? As I was near death on the forest floor, cold, wet, tired. I couldn't help thinking about how this all happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter. It's still doesn't explain a whole lot but it will in due time.

I will explain the age of the characters in the next chapter. And if you have any questions ask away!

The story is gonna be in Anna POV the whole time so things won't get confusing. And thank you the one who are reading and I hope that you enjoy it.

I don't own anything! Besides Anna. :)

* * *

My days all start off the same. I ignore my alarm, my roommate is forced to wake me up forcefully. Which I must say she has a talent for, she will be great with kids one day. But last time I checked I am not her kid and I can ignore my alarm clock if I want.

"Get up before I get the water." Jenna sighed rubbing her brow. "You are so frustrating, you have to go into work it's," she paused to pick my alarm clock of the ground. "It's eleven o'clock get. up. now." With that she slammed my clock on the dresser and stormed off.

Peeking one eye at my clock to make sure she wasn't lying to me, which she wasn't, she never lies. Moaning I pushed my clock back on the floor where it belongs and gave a big stretch. The sun rays were beaming like hell fire through my tiny window. I could tell it just wasn't going to be a good day.

Putting on the best fake smile I could I jumped out of my bed and walked to the bathroom to do my morning ritual. It pretty much consisted of shower, teeth, hair, makeup, and clothes.

Heading towards the kitchen I found a bowl with oatmeal and fresh cut strawberries. Oh why do you do the things you do Jenna. I ate the oatmeal quite fast than headed toward the door. Time to take on the day and make the best if it. I huffed shrugging on my jacket. My self encouragement is getting out of hand. I chuckled picking up my satchel.

* * *

"Anna! You are late! Again!" Screamed my over reactive boss who is too full of himself for his own good. "What is your excuse this time." He sat in his over priced chair, running his hand through his over priced haircut. "And don't tell me you don't have one."

I really don't have an excuse. I never liked this job, I only got this job because my snooty sister is married to this man. What do I tell him, 'well sir you see I just didn't want to get up.' Sighing I took a seat in front of his desk. "I didn't want to get out of bed. Sir." Well not a good idea. Sister is going to flip some kind of shit.

"Ugh," he sighed rubbing his brow. "I don't know what else to do, this job is important I can't have somebody late all the time." He leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Black, all I do is get you a coffee and a bagel when you demand it." I laughed. It's not even like I had a real job here, I wasn't even considered an assistant. "Just tell my sister I quit." I stood gave him a wave and began my journey to the nearest bar.

* * *

You know drinking alone at a bar you've never herd of isn't that bad. I downed my fifth or sixth drink of the night.

"You know a girl like you shouldn't be at a place like this." Some bald man whispered into my ear.

Looking at him from the corner of my eye I raised my brow. "You have no idea what kind of girl I am." But the guy was right the place was disgusting, holes in the wall, roof leaking, roaches in the corners, even the glasses weren't cleaned. "I don't care about the place, I'm here for the same reason everyone else is." I shrugged finishing off my whiskey. I don't normally drink this strong but it has been a bad day.

"And what is that?" Bald man questioned.

"To forget about life." I really didn't hate my life that much, but life just really hasn't been all that great to me. I have no parents, a sister who hates me, and a roommate who pity's me. I've never stuck with a job. And I've never had a boyfriend who is willing to be loyal. Shaking my head I looked back over to the guy, I wasn't even paying attention to him. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Laughing the bald man took out a card. "If you want to something new come to this address, follow the maze."

I took the card and held it up to the light. It had some weird old fashion writing and a doodle of what I guess was the map to lead me through the maze. Looking back towards the man I could now see he was pretty strange, wrapped in ropes he looked kinda like a wizard. "Is it a toga party?" Can't say no to a toga party.

The man giggled. "Follow the map young Anna."

Did I tell him my name, I squinted at him putting on my thinking face. Ah I don't know not worth trying to think about it. "Sure." I put the map on the bar in front of my face so I would be sure not to forget it. Digging through my purse for a twenty "Let me pay for this and we can..." I looked back over to the now empty bar stool. "Guess I will do this on my own," stumbling I grabbed all my things and left to begin this game.

* * *

"Who got to be kidding me," looking around I couldn't see much but a massive hole that leads into a giant sewer. "Yup I'm gonna die, not drunk enough for this." I looked back at the small invitation in my hand. What do I have to lose. Nothing. Grabbing my cell phone from my back pocket I turned the flashlight on and stumbled into the entrance of the sewer.

Now. Let me start off by saying strange bald man did not know how to draw a map. The place is so confusing, every few steps I have to take a turn left or right. It smelt so bad! Rats and probably mutant animals where crawling around my feet. This can't be a toga party. "I give up!" I yelled which echoed all over the place for a good minute. What makes this even worse I have about 2% battery life and I have no idea where to go. I swear my sense of directions is horrible, I should of left bread crumbs.

"Anna." The bald mans voice bounced off the walls. "Continue."

Shivering at the noise. It was a simple command but it's not like I was going to continue this nonsense. "No." I grumbled.

"NOW." The voice yelled "forward."

Eh. This guy wants to kill me. But it's not like I could leave, this guy obviously knew where I was and I haven't even a clue where the hell I am. Rubbing my bare shoulders I continued to walk forward.

After what seemed like 30 minutes of listening to the bald mans voice telling me to go straight and turn when I needed to I started to see a light. It wasn't a nice comforting light. It was more green and kinda creepy. Finally getting to the source of the light it was unbelievable. Have I passed out at the bar and having some super weird dream?

The room was an average sized room, with books and strange vials all over the place. In the center of the room was a huge hole that had radioactive green liquid and had whirlpool that just kept going. Walking to the edge of the pool all I could do was wonder what this was. Oh man the giant alligator myth most be real, I thought.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Bald mad asked.

"Why am I here!" I snapped yeah this was cool and different but I'm kinda creeped out. "I'm not worth killing." I pleaded, damn did I sound pathetic. "What is this place, what is this thing, I don't want to change into a mutant!" I ranted.

"Silly girl, why would I kill you when I want to offer you something." He waved my ranting away. "This hole leads to something."

"What do you mean you want to give me something?" I questioned stepping back while he was stepping forward. "I just want to leave man, I promise I won't tell anybody about this man cave you got here." Yeah right I'm gonna bring Jenna here right when I leave. I wonder how much money we could get if we found the alligator.

"Enough about the alligator Anna." Bald man came to step up in front of me.

"How.!?" I Croaked

"I know many things Anna Storm." He smiled looking over my shoulder, he was much taller than I thought. "And I know you want something new, an adventure of sorts."

"Uh... No thank you," pushing him to the side "I would very much like to go home, this buzz I had going on is gone and the hangover is coming."

Bald man grabbed me tight on my forearms, which I knew would bruise. "You will remember where your from, but you won't remember how you got to where your going, and you won't remember me till we meet again." He explained looking deep into my eyes.

And with that I was falling down into the pool fast, I couldn't grab the man or even the ledge. I closed my eyes and hoped that when I opened them I wouldn't be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the people who read, followed, and favorited my story! You guys are the best!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

I only own Anna!

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I felt this cold before. My whole body was practically numb besides the splitting headache, which was probably the hangover.

I lay on the frozen grass with my legs tucked into my chest and my eyes squeezed shut. Just praying that when I do find the courage to open my eyes it will all be some kind of dream.

I knew that wouldn't be true.

"I think she's alive my lord."

I could hear men, and horses all around me. I didn't have the energy to move from the mans hands when he brushed my hair out of my face. Opening my eyes slowly trying the keep my shaking under control. I looked around at the 8 or 9 men all on horses. They were all wearing armor with heavy fur coats and swords attached to the hip. This really can't be happening to me.

Groaning I looked to the man currently looking over my body for probably some kind of injury. "Help," I stuttered. My voice so hoarse and quiet from not using it and the lack of water.

"She spoke!" The man yelled to the others. "Where did you come from?" He gripped my shoulders pulling me to my feet. The grip was tight but not enough for pain.

"Pool," I wobbled in his grip. "Cold.. Please, help."

"I think she's mad my lord," he looked back down to me. "She wears strange clothes."

I couldn't help but snort at that. "I wear strange clothes?" my eyes closed putting all my concentration on not falling. I shrugged the guys hand off me.

"Bring her closer." I didn't know who was talking but my money is on who ever this 'Lord' is.

After an agonizing walk over to the leader the man that was holding me steady forced my head up to look at the man.

The man was mean looking, intimidating sure but he didn't look like he wanted me dead. He had shoulder length light brown hair, wrinkles on his face with age, and a face of pure confusion.

"I don't have anything sir, I swear. I don't even know where I'm at." If I had anymore tears to spare I promise you they would be coming down like water falls at this moment.

He was looking at all of me. "You do where some strange clothes." He pointed at my shorts and tank top. "Robb hand me a spare coat," he looked behind him with an out stretched hand. "We will bring her back to Winterfell for questioning." He passed the coat to the man next to me. "Theon put her with Robb."

Nodding he put the coat around me and pushed me in the direction of this Robb person.

I moaned a little at the pain of my joints. I was in the same position for god knows how long. I haven't had the strength to walk since I fell in the pool. The feeling of the coat on me was a moment of true bliss. I never thought I would be warm again. Or even see another human being again. What if they are aliens!

I gasped opening my eyes. Looking up to the man next to me than at the person I was suppose to be riding with.

The man who I figure was Robb was looking down at me like he was trying to read me. He can't be an alien, he was too good looking. His hair dark and curly, eyes as blue as the ocean. Shaking my head to get that ridiculous idea out. No Anna stop thinking stupid they might kill you. Shuddering at the thought I looked over to Theon.

"Up you go." Theon said boosting me up and over the saddle behind Robb.

I pulled the coat around me tighter making sure no holes where exposed. I was drained, I could feel my body shutting down. I was happy that I was alive. And a pray that I was with people that will keep me alive.

"May I ask you your name?" Robb peeked around his shoulder at me.

"Anna." I replied quietly. Trying to keep my balance on the back of the horse.

He nodded. "Where are you from?"

"A place you haven't herd of." I shrugged, I was done talking for today. I felt like somebody was jamming a nail in my head. All I wanted to do was sleep. I leaned forward, my head going in between Robb's shoulder blades. I felt him stiffen but relax soon after. With my eyes closed, both hands gripping my coat closed, I finally let my self fall asleep.

* * *

I was warm, very warm. I kept my eyes closed trying to use my senses to get a feeling for where I was. I couldn't hear anything beside the wood burning in the fire place. The bed I was laying on was itchy, but the blankets that were piled on me were soft and heavy and felt like fur.

Opening my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. My body was still extremely sore it was even difficult to sit up. The room was dark and simple, the walls and floor were stone. In front of the bed a stone fire place was blazing.

"Hello." I called to no one in particular. "I would really like to no where I am." Hearing the door open slowly I turned my head. It was a old man, bald, and wearing a long grey robe. "Um. Hi."

He smiled kindly walking over to me placing a hand to my forehead. "It seems that your fever has finally broken." He turned around to the table to pour something into a cup. "Lord Stark will be happy to hear that, he has many questions for you."

Opening my mouth to speak he rose one of his hands.

"I know you have many questions of your own." He handed me the cup. "My name is Maester Luwin." He went over to feed the fire. "Anna is it?" He looked over his shoulder. "Lord Robb said you told him your name before you fell ill."

Finishing my water greedily I looked up nodding. "Um yes sir." Looking over to the door again than back at the man. "I'm truly sorry if I have caused any trouble, I didn't mean it. I just haven't a clue where I am or how I got here."

I will not cry. But at this moment all I wanted to do was cry. Looking down at the now empty cup I strained to keep my voice even. "I'm harmless." I chuckled. "I swear I can't even go a day without hurting myself." I looked up to him and smirked.

Maester Luwin tilted his head to the side. "I will tell Lord Stark you have awoke." He bowed and exited the room.

"I hope he's nice." I sighed curling into a ball under all the furs


End file.
